itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Gosei Sentai Dairanger
Plot Over 6,000 years ago, the Daos civilization flourished in Southern China. The Daos Empire consisted of three tribes: the Dai, the Shura (ancestors of today's humanity), and the Gorma (the military tribe), who lived harmoniously. However, one day the Gorma Tribe decided to take over the empire and the world. Thus began the war between the Gorma and Dai tribes. The battle continued for 5,000 years, led by the Gorma Triumvirate. The Mythical QI Beasts appeared to oppose the Gorma, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five Dai warriors' Qi powers had increased to the point where they could control the Mythical Qi Beasts. The war ended with the disappearance of both the Dai and Gorma tribes. In 1993, the Gorma Tribe, one of the Daos' two missing branches, revived to take over the world. To counter them, Master Kaku assembled a team of five youths with high levels of Qi who became the Dairangers of the present time. The Dairangers Ryō - Ryuranger Daigo - Shishiranger Shōji - Tenmaranger Kazu - Qilinranger''' ' '''Lin' - Hououranger''' ' '''Kō' - Kibaranger''' ' Allies *'Kaku''' *'Zhang Liao' *'Kujaku' *'Yufang' *'Xiao Qiao' *'Kō's mother' Villans *Three Gorma Stooges *Jin *Media Magician *Zilong Mythical Qi Beasts (Mecha) *'Mythical Qi Beast Ryuuseioh' *'Mythical Qi Beast Star-Shishi ' *'Mythical Qi Beast Star-Tenma' *'Mythical Qi Beast Star-Qilin' *'Mythical Qi Beast Star-Houou' *'Mythical Qi Beast Wong Tiger' *'Super Mythical Qi Beast Daimugen ' Episodes #It's Tenshin!!! #It's Qi-Power!!! #Your Souls, Please! #We're Naive!! #This Pisses Me Off! #Wind, Cut Through! #Traitor! #Father!! #Don't be Vain #Ah, Vengeful Goddess #Gauss With a Magnet! #Drunk on Tofu #The Ka-Kabuki Novice #Well, a Wedding #The 3 Stooges' Soccer #Rumbling Child Stones #There he is, a New Hero #The (Secret) Byakko-chan #The Heart-Throbbing Pretty Girl #First Public Opening Of The Gorma Palace #The Birth of a Mythical Qi Beast #The Great Secret Art of the Tiger Cub!! #True Love at Full Speed #The 3 Stooges' Super Baseball! #The Grouped Opposite Squadron #A Bad, Bad, Bad Guy #It's the Final Fist #Full Entrance!! #The (Secret) Inside Story of a Mother and Child's Tears #The Deadly, Fast-Talking Workaholic #Again, a New Hero Came Forth #The Ogre's Golden Kick #An Idol's First Experience #A Prickly Maiden Hunt #New Secret Art, the Dance of Spiders #A 6000-Year Grudge... #You Have to See It!! A Huge Guy #Huh!! A Ceasefire!? #The Demon Fist Falls in the Setting Sun #Farewell! 3 Stooges #Kujaku's Great Ascension #A Straight Line To Mommy #The Fierce White Forbidden Past #Moving!! You Cry Too #Disbanding for Real!! #The Heroes Stark Naked #A really amazing Truth #Heroic!! Master Dies #It's the Final Decisive Battle #Let's Go! Trivia A Movie version of Gosei Sentai Dairanger premiered in Japan on April 17, 1993, at the Toei Super Hero Fair '93. The Kiba ranger suit and the Mecha was adapted into season two of Might Morphin Power Rangers. Official Website * Official Gosei Sentai Dairanger website (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons